


Whumptober 2020 - 10 - Bloodloss

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 3





	Whumptober 2020 - 10 - Bloodloss

He was walking home like any other day, headed back to the garage. He was whistling quietly until suddenly, pain ripped through him.

He tried to look around but ended up falling to his knees. He coughed hard, blood spattering the ground. He tried to stand and continue on but collapsed.

Dillon paced the garage wondering where Ziggy was. After a while, he decided to head out to look for him.

Driving down the road, he froze when he saw a figure lying on the ground.

He climbed out and rushed over, seeing a pool of blood around the other man. He carefully checked for a pulse, feeling a bit relieved when he found one. It was weak though. 

Ziggy groaned and tried to move.

“Shh, stay still. You’re hurt.”

Ziggy shook his head but didn’t move again.

The next time the green ranger woke, he found himself in a hospital bed. He tried to get up but noticed he was attached to an IV full of blood.

“You lost a lot, so you need a lot to replace it.” Dillon said quietly. “What happened?”

“I don’t know..” Ziggy answered.

“You were shot.”

“I never saw who. Probably cartel.” He sighed, blinking his eyes slowly.

“Well, you’re safe for now, so get some rest.” Dillon kissed his forehead before leaving the room.


End file.
